Gopal Kumar
Gopal is a character in BoBoiBoy . Life Gopal's early life is unknown He is living with his father and an unseened mother. Powers Gopal's power is gave by Ochobot but he forget that his power is to transform things into Food, to know his Power, He tried many things but Failed 1.Being Untouchable 2.Carrying a Big Vehicle like a lorry 3.Breathing underwater like a Fish 4.Moving Things Using Mind Powers 5.Flying a.k.a. Go, Go, Gopal! (Yaya's Powers) (some scenes of Go, Go, Gopal was cutted in Disney Channel Asia as the scene looks like Gopal is about to suic ide) Gopal already don't pay at Tok Aba's Cocoa Shop for three Months as Described by Adu Du in "You Owe Me Book" or the Debt Book after Kidnapping BoBoiBoy Lightning (Episode 11). Foods Gopal had already turned many things to Food Yaya's Word/Apa Kata Yaya 1.He turned some bolts, slipper and a vase into sweets Meet Gopal 2.He Accidentally turned his Daddy's Motorcycle into chocolate (still the shape of the motorcycle but the tires turned into burger while the sideview mirror turned into lollipop) to food]] Episode 7 3.He turned the Grinder into a Pizza 4.He turned bullets into sweets Episode 8 5.He accidentally turned the inside of Adu Du's Spaceship into Chocolate and Pizza (he only supposed to transform the weapons into food but his powers get's stronger after Ying scared him,) Episode 9 6.He turned Adu Du's Robots into Chickadees Episode 10 7.He turned Super Auntie Probe's Spiky Bread Maker into Bread 8.He turned Super Auntie Probe's claws into Mak Timah Episode 12 9.He turned Tok Aba's Motorbike tires into Yaya's hard biscuits which made her so angry,she had to punch him. Episode 15 10.He Turned Slippers into Fried Rice which also made Papa Zola Angry 11.He turned the Dream Bubbles into Banana Feces and late learns to change it back. Episode 25 When Gopal asking BoBoiBoy to splpit in three (one staying in his granddad's house, one going to school and the other stays in the playground), Ochobot called him a numbskull because using powers is bad for all the people. 12.He turned rocks into tomatoes, empty oil cans to Burger and giant pipes to wafer to stop Mukalakus and he transformed it back to things but Adu Du used Mukalakus to destroy the things. Episode 34 13.He transformed the Soccerball into a Cotton Candy to avoid Adu Du's team to score during the Soccer Game but failed. 14.He also transformed something into Yaya's Biscuits (again) to protect Fang's Team from scoring. Friendship Main Article:BoBoiBoy and Gopal's relationship Gopal is very kind towards his friends Yaya and Ying, because of his personality, he became the best friend of BoBoiBoy. Health Gopal is a fat and a bit weaked kid because he likes to eat unhealthy food such as sweets which Yaya doesn't like about him as seen in a commercial which appeared in Episode 19. giving Gopal a Math Test]] Papa Zola Gopal claimed himself as Papa Zola's No.1 Fan which made him as his student for a while. Personality * Gopal is a good friend to Ying and Yaya and the Best Buddy of BoBoiBoy but he is not paying in Tok Aba's Shop for Three Months (Episode 11). * Because of his powers, Gopal need to be scared to have his powers. Season 2 In the second season, Gopal has now a camera for taking pictures and videos with his friends, he used it to take some videos of inside the Haunted House and the Sprint Race. Original Name Gopal is one of the two characters of BoBoiBoy whose last name is known, the other one is Yaya, his last name is Kumar. Videos Gallery ]] ]] Category:Boboiboy's friends Category:Characters Category:Gopal's Family Category:Super Heroes Category:Females Category:Males Category:Characters voiced by Dzubir Zakaria